The Past and the Present
by Ankh117
Summary: Coach Green is in a freak accident and Mac Antfee becomes the new gym teacher. He's out for the ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**The Past and the Present**

**Summary: Mac Antfee returns as the new gym teacher after Coach Green was injured in a freak accident. OC's involved**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Okay since you're going to be working here and we'll be seeing a lot of each other, I think we need to establish some ground rules." Randy paced in front of his mother's new desk in the classroom.

"Like what, Honey?" Mrs. Cunningham asked, slightly amused.

"Well things like not calling me pet names, bringing up embarrassing stories about me from what I was a kid, like when I ran around naked at that hotel when I was two."

"You did what?" Howard asked as he broke out in laughter. Okay, Randy did that to himself by mentioning it in front of his best friend.

"Oh I had almost forgotten about that. You thought you were being stealthy like the Ninja." Mrs. Cunningham laughed at the memory of that incident. It was completely mortifying at the time but now it was one of her favorite memories.

"Yeah, things like that." Randy had finally stopped pacing and just stood in front of the teacher's desk.

"Honey, calm down. I was a teenage once too you know." Mrs. Cunningham stood up to prepare for the rest of the students to arrive in the next two minutes.

"Has fate finally tipped in my favor?" A voice with a British accent exclaimed. Howard, Mrs. Cunningham, and Randy turned to the door to see Coach Green standing in the doorway. He then danced to Mrs. Cunningham, gently grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

"My dear Andrea Alburn, it has been so long since I have seen your angelic face. Truly the goddess of love herself brought us back together." Mrs. Cunningham took her hand back as the awkwardness of the situation became apparent.

"Hello Billy, it's nice to see you too. Perhaps you know my son, Randy." Mrs. Cunningham pushed Randy up front and center.

"Randy is your son? Why I thought he looked familiar," It was true, Randy was a spitting image of his mother. It then dawned on the Coach and the expression on his face changed from"That means you're married."

"I'm afraid so Billy." Mrs. Cunningham showed her wedding band along with her engagement ring.

"Oh, I knew it was too good to be true. Like the lone wolf, I shall continue to wander the world looking for my one true mate."

"Ooohh kkkaaaayyyyy..." Howard and Randy exchanged looks.

"Aw, Billy, you'll find that one person someday." Mrs. Cunningham put a comforting hand. Like magic, Coach Green became his jolly old self again.

"You're right! And I will! Sorry love, but that is just how things work out! Now I must go teach gym class!" Coach Green ran out of the classroom with renewed vigor. Randy, Howard, and Mrs. Cunningham once again exchanged looks before a loud crash was heard, then another, then another, then the sound of bones breaking. Finally there was one last crash, then silence.

"I'm alright," Coach Green shouted. "But are my arms and legs supposed to bend that way?" Mrs. Cunningham began to push the boys out of the classroom as students and teachers began to wonder what the hell all of that noise was.

"Uhh, why don't you boys head to class while Mommy calls the ambulance."

"Mom! Don't refer to yourself in third," Mrs. Cunningham slammed the door in Randy and Howard's face before Randy could finish. "Person."

"Sooo, you ran around a hotel naked?" Howard asked with a smirk, only to receive a glare from Randy.

* * *

Two hours later an assembly was called to address what had happened to Coach Green and who the substitute gym teach would be. Most of the students were cheering as quietly as they could at the fact that they wouldn't have to deal with Bash and his crew throwing dodge-balls at anyone climbing the rope. The chatter in the auditorium blocked out all other noises until Mr. Bannister held the microphone to the speakers and shut everyone up. Some were temporarily deaf from the screech from the speakers.

"Students," Principal Slimovitz began. "Poor Coach Green was in a freak accident earlier today that will leave him unable to preform his teaching duties for the next several weeks," Every student in the auditorium cheered. "However, I was able to quickly find a substitute who will fill in Coach Green's shoes while he is away. He was a former student here at Norrisville, and he was my best buddy during my high school years. Please put your hands together for Mac Antfee!" Randy gasped just as Mrs. Cunningham spit out the coffee she was drinking. The staff around her raised eyebrows.

"Heh, wrong tube." She smiled awkwardly, wiping some coffee off her lips, as the other staff members bought her excuse.

Mac Antfee, wearing his American Flag ninja suit and green glasses, jumped onto center stage.

"I'm Mac Antfee, and I will be your gym teacher for the next four months! You may know me as the world famous fitness model, and butt whooper! In these next few weeks, I'm going to teach how to become a ninja! Just like the Norrisville Ninja!" Students gasped then cheered. Everybody in the school wanted to be like the Norrisville Ninja, well everybody except a few random students like Bash and his crew.

"Oh man, this is not good. Any plans Cunningham?" Howard asked. Randy was too shocked for words with the thought of Mac Antfee teaching everyone at school how to be a ninja, which was all really just crotch shots and other cowardly techniques.

"Any plans Andrea?" S. Ward Smith asked.

"Unless he pulls something, I can't do anything." Andrea answered. It was then her eyes met Mac Antfee's. She sent him a glare as he gave her a taunting expression.

* * *

Chapter 1 end. Short, I know. But there will be more later.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

* * *

You guys, I have other things and responsibilities in my life that keep me from updating the bloody story! Stop egging me on about the next chapter! It will come out when it comes out!


End file.
